


A Little Extreme

by mickeym



Category: Popslash
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-23
Updated: 2006-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, they're a little extreme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Extreme

It's not like JC's never done anything kinky, but sleeping with Ricky seems to have pushed it to a whole different level. Or Ricky plays on a different level, or something like that.

It's not all the time, it's not even anything JC can predict. But every so often, usually out of nowhere (or so it seems), Ricky will just completely floor him.

"You're a seriously kinky bastard, you know that, right?" Though the question might have more merit if they weren't both naked, Ricky's skin gleaming caramel-and-cream in the dim light. JC traces one finger over the navel ring, watches as he slides that finger down the trail of hair to Ricky's dick, half-hard, silver gleaming at the tip.

"Pot, kettle." Ricky's smile flashes bright, quick, before he leans in to nip at JC's mouth. "Tell me you don't wanna and we won't."

"No--it's not that." JC teases his finger up and down Ricky's dick, avoiding the piercing. "I just--that's pretty fucking extreme."

"Maybe." Ricky shrugs, leans in closer, his breath warm against JC's ear. "But maybe good, yeah?" His hand is warm against JC's chest, warmer when he brings it up, fingers curling lightly around JC's throat. "Si o no, Caro, but tell me something." Just a gentle squeeze, hardly worth mentioning. But JC's breath catches like there's a vise there, the air around him suddenly thick, heavy, pressing in on him.

"Yeah," he sighs, relaxing back onto the bed. Ricky flashes that grin at him again, shifting his weight, his position. He's looming over JC, a heavy, dark shadow apart from the other shadows in the room, his fingers curling in just a little tighter.

"Touch yourself for me," he whispers and JC does, his own dick more than half-hard. He strokes, his fingers searching out those places he knows feel the best, skimming over the glans, tracing the sensitive head. He's wet, moisture leaking in tiny droplets the more excited he gets.

Ricky shifts again and another hand joins JC in the teasing, Ricky cupping JC's balls, rolling them before stroking back behind them. The hand around his throat tightens as one finger presses inside JC, his body opening to Ricky even as Ricky tightens around him. For just a minute he thinks he can't breathe, but he can, the mild burst of panic making adrenaline rush through him, hot and wild and out of control. His dick throbs, his ass clenches around Ricky's finger, and the hand around his throat tightens again.

A feedback loop that has him panting, arching up toward the touches, the hands working him.

"Faster, Christ, you should see yourself," Ricky mutters. JC's ass spasms when Ricky pulls back, then there's something warm and slick and two fingers. He tightens his hand around his dick, stroking in time with Ricky's fingers fucking him. "So pretty," whispers over him, a cool breeze of words that soak into his skin, into his brain.

JC moans, feels the sound catch in his throat. Not cut off yet, but so close, and then it is, nothing in or out, and JC jerks as he comes, Ricky's hand around his throat and fingers in his ass, heat washing over him like a fucking volcano. He can't breathe, can't think, all he feels is hotfastnow and he arches up over and over as he comes, the sob catching in his chest, in his throat.

Ricky releases him when he's done coming, orgasm painted across JC's stomach and chest in streaks of white. His chest aches, his throat aches, but now he feels each bit of air as he drags it in, cool and soft, caressing him. Like phantom fingers teasing him, calming him down. JC likes that, likes the way it feels and catches Ricky's hand in his dragging a kiss across the palm before putting it back against his throat.

"Might have to do that again," he says hoarsely, then clears his throat. Ricky's grin is the only answer he gets before he's rolled to his stomach, warm hands shifting him until he's up on his knees, open and ready for Ricky, for his pleasure.

Kinky bastard, for sure. They both are.

~fin~


End file.
